The Trials and Triangles of Final Exams
by Lanaroolz
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise, studying for finals. But James T. Kirk would rather see "Bloody Chainsaw Zombie Invasion" then study for Geometry...


A/N: I'm back! And I got inspired by _finals _to write a story! (YAYY?) It's pretty much AU (and pretty much pointless...), considering that I don't think the crew of the_ Enterprise _all went to high school together. Oh well. And well I'm regretting things, I forgot to put Nurse Mary Sue in here. Too bad, she'll survive. And sorry, Scotty! I'm not sure why I put you in Remedial Biology...

* * *

Sixteen-year-old James T. Kirk was staring furiously at a Geometry book on a circular table in the library of Starfleet Academy. He wanted to be anywhere but here, but, this time of year, he didn't have a choice. For, in three days, first semester finals will take place. And Failure is not an option. James T. Kirk did not like to lose.

Sitting on either side of him were his classmates, Spock and Hikaru Sulu. Montgomery Scott was on the other side of Spock, Pavel Chekov next to Sulu and Nyota Uhura, and Leonard McCoy, clear across the table. Spock had passed Advanced Calculus last year, and was now studying a book of which the title, James could not pronounce. Sulu and Chekov were comparing notes on ancient civilizations while McCoy was trying to make Scotty understand the principles of Remedial Biology. Uhura was just listening to her mp3 player; she already studied and was just there for moral support.

But back to James T. Kirk, he did not like Geometry. In fact, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to use any as a Starfleet Captain, because he was going to be Captain. And Captain's do not need Geometry. That's what they have officers for. Were they really not going to let him be Captain just because he failed his Geometry final? Probably not.

"Having trouble, Jim?" Spock asked, becoming aware of his friend's dilemma.

"Huh?" James responded, as would anyone if they were being pulled from their own thoughts.

"Are you having trouble studying for your exam in Geometry?" Spock said again, slightly pressing this time.

"What does it matter?" James exclaimed, slamming his book shut. "Starfleet Captains don't need Geometry! That's what they have officers for!"

"Perhaps Starfleet Captains do not need to know Geometry, but sixteen-year-olds in a Geometry class do," Spock claimed with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, and that's what they have friends for! Now tell me laddie, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Scotty added as the whole table became knowledgeable of the situation.

"These f-ing proofs, that's what! Why would I ever need to prove if two triangles were congruent or not?"

"Well, say you were on an unknown planet," Spock began. "If you wanted to know the width of a river, you could set up a system of-"

"I don't care about the width of a river! I think it's safe to say that I never will, either."

"Jim," Spock said earnestly, "it is illogical that you should ever hope to pass this exam if you refuse to study, or care about, the materials. By telling yourself the materials in question are useless, you are, in a sense, signing your own death warrant."

"He's right, Jim," McCoy piped up from the opposite side of the table. "And you know how much I hate agreeing with that green-blooded freak."

"I could assist you, if you wish, Jim. I have already passed that class," Spock insisted from right next to him, ignoring the previous comments, as always.

"Thanks, Spock. I don't know what I'd do without you," James replied gratefully.

"Probably be a whole lot better off…" McCoy mumbled from across the table, not quite sure whether he wanted his comment heard or not. Without a doubt, it was.

"Now you see, there is more than one pair of triangles in this polygon, so the first step would be to decide which triangles to prove congruent to reach the ultimate conclusion: Angle AFN is congruent to angle HGI. It would seem that these triangles need to be congruent, but you cannot prove that without these triangles being congruent because the Givens state that…"

It was right about there when James T. Kirk stopped paying attention. Nodding and grunting in agreement when he saw fit, the young Half-Vulcan's words just went in one ear, and out the other, so to speak. James knew he should be paying attention, but he would rather think about his date with Janice Rand the Saturday after finals. So, naturally, he was thinking about trying to convince her to see _Bloody Chainsaw Zombie Invasion_ instead of _Love at First Sight_ when the crew decided to pack up and go home.

Needless to say, James did not feel the need to inform Spock, or any of his friends, for that matter, that he got a 43% on his Geometry final.

* * *

A/N: I don't know about you, but I kind of want to see _Bloody Chainsaw Zombie Invasion_. How about you?


End file.
